To Protect Your Family
by WaywardWhedonite
Summary: You do what it takes to protect your family. - Jennifer "JJ" Jareau


Prompt: You do what it takes to protact your family. ~Jennifer 'JJ' JAreau  
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Characters: Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, PEnelope Garcia. JEnnifer 'JJ' Jareau, Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss  
Pairing: Spencer Reid/Derek MOrgan

You do what it takes to protect your family. –Jennifer "JJ" Jareau.

Payton Collins was the newest member assigned to the BAU. She had already met with Agent Hotchner and was being introduced to the rest of the team.

She was introduced to Agent Jareau, Agent Rossi and Penelope Garcia. That left the tall, skinny man and the dark skinned man who were at the back of the room talking together. As she followed Agent Hotchner towards the two men, he introduced them.

"This is Dr. Reid, our expert in just about everything," he gestured towards the tall one, "And this is Agent Reid, our specialist in obsessional crimes." You could see the confusion clearly written across the cadet's face as she looked between the two men who were, physically, polar opposites, trying to find some inkling of family resemblance. When she failed to find it the confusion slowly turned to realization, which quickly morphed into disgust.

Just so as to clarify what Payton had thought, the two men moved closer together and Agent Reid put his arm around the doctor's waist, who quickly returned the gesture, the movement aloud the newcomer to see the matching silver bands on their left hands.

The room full of profilers quickly read Payton's face and all moved to stand behind the two men in a way that made them seem like a pack of wolves. All except for Agent Jareau. She stood in front of the pair in a protective manner, and defended them in a sugar sweet voice that had been perfected for dealing with rude reporters and pissed off cops.

"These are both men that I highly respect, and regard as brothers. One of them is my best friend, and the godfather of my son, so if you have a problem, I suggest you speak now." Payton was utterly shocked by the petite blonde's words. Agent Prentiss was the next to step forward.

"I have grown to love these two, and like JJ, hold them in the highest regards. One of them is the older brother I never had, and the other is the younger brother I never had. If you are going to think any less of them because of who they choose to spend their lives with, well then it's your loss, and I'd highly suggest you walk out of here right now, leaving a letter of resignation." The brunette said in a diplomat's tone of voice with her hands folded in front of her. The next person to step forward was the colorful woman known as Penelope Garcia.

"If you have the balls to walk in here, and judge my Chocolate Adonis and my Junior G-Man, I WILL make sure that you never get a job or take out a loan ever again." She said matter-of-factly with a perky edge sneaking into her voice. Payton was taken aback by the out right threat delivered by the self professed tech-kitten. Looking to Agent Hotchner, hoping he would reprimand her in some way, she was disappointed in the fact that he made no move to do such. While she had been distracted, Agent Rossi had moved to stand next to Agent Jareau.

"If you're thinking about calling the director, don't bother. She's already approved of their relationship, it doesn't affect their work." He said simply, before reading her micro expressions which were screaming 'WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT?' "She owed me a favor." He answered almost as an after thought. Agent Hotchner then moved to stand next to his colleagues, and voiced his own opinion.

"If you have the nerve to walk into our home, and persecute our family for choices they made, well, I can take no responsibility for my team's actions, but I can promise that I will support them 100%." With that the cadet turned around and booked it out of the BAU, dropping her badge on one of the bullpen desks on the way.

A/N: Just a fun little one shot about how the team would react if a new member came in and was judgmental.


End file.
